Timeless
by The flutterer butter-fly
Summary: The world is full of mysterious forces both good and evil. Timeless is an eternal tale of dark and light, and a tale a dark prince, a lost soul and one emerald eye girl.
1. Prolouge : Lost Soul

Timeless

Prolouge : Lost Soul

Author : butter-fly

            In every book lies a secret that is yet to be foretold. Words woven with the most infinite care such of a

seamstress with her needle. Here, I give my respects to those who have spun stories beyond their wildest

imagination and sweated over a piece of good work. At last, the satisfaction of seeing one's story appreciated

is the best reward anyone could offer. My respect and best wishes for the new year!

                                                                                                                        The flutterer; Butter-fly 

*           *           *

            I have lived longer than most and have faced the breaking of dawn for over a thousand times. 

Ageless and tainted by powers darker than mine, I seek revenge from those who have cursed me to

live the eternal life of a lost soul. People, humans, vermins pass by me without knowing I am there

listening to them. I see the world through their eyes and know that it has changed. They speak of

machines which can do the work of a hundred men, clubs which I caught on as entertainment bars and

nothing of magik.

            I long to see this world, this new world but I am here bound to this stone statue. Yet, even at this

spot I feel the magik of Earth weakening, the darkness itself lingering at it's edges. I would have laughed

but no one would hear me and then it would be pointless. My emotions have become blunt and dull,

I hardly feel anything any more, there is no pain, no hunger only the need to have my revenge. 

            How strange that I no longer feel the presence of the Darker powers, of the Dark prince who

had imprisoned me here. Perhaps my magik alone will be able to break through the barrier and I will

be flesh and blood once more. 

            My only wish now is to be free.

* * *

 Well? I know this chapter is a little strange..*sigh*


	2. Chapter 1 : The prodigal Son

Timeless

Chapter 1 : The Prodigal Son 

Author : butter-fly

            And on with the story…

                                                                                                                        The flutterer; Butter-fly

*           *           *

            The tips of his chocolate brown hair swayed with the wind and tickled his nose. He brushed them

away with an impatient hand and nudged his black shades with his thumb. Intense amber eyes hidden behind the

shades scanned the area for a particular white mustang which belonged to his oh-so-dead friend

Eriol. Just as he was about to give up and get a cab, a white mustang swerved dangerously right from the other road

and stopped near him with a screech of tires.

            "Gomen nasai Li-kun. I had a little problem I had to see to," Eriol said with his usual calm, collected

voice. 

            The grimness on his face never disappeared, "I suppose that problem had something to do with 

Tomoyo-san, " Li said dryly.

            Eriol smiled innocently at him while he got out of the car, unperturbed by Li's coldness. "She did

have a hand in it."

            "I'd like to drive, Eriol if you don't mind," Li said once his bags were loaded into the back of the mustang.

            Eriol lifted his shoulders noncommittally, "Sure, after all it is your car," he said.

            Li stepped into the car and strapped on his safety belt. Then he switched gears and press the acceleration

pedal full speed ahead. There were a few tires screeching to a halt and several obscene words yelled at him

for driving so recklessly. Eriol merely smiled for he knew that his friend had a lot on his mind recently, especially the recent death

of his father. Suddenly he had to take over the reins of leadership along with it the responsibility and duty to the Li

clan. Furthermore he had to deal with the seven elders, go through their interrogations and tests while

learning how to handle the countless business companies belonging to the Li Clan. Li certainly have a lot

on his mind right now. And he was only 20.

            "How is Mei-chan?" Li asked. He had missed her the most in all his three months in Hong Kong.

            "Fine. She's been keeping busy with that help the orphans' campaign," Eriol reported.

            Li smiled. Mei Ling was his cousin and his closest confidant. However, things had progressed into

something more than that and it bothered him a lot. She had been showing hints that she had feelings for him, feelings different

from the type he had in mind - of a brother and a sister.

            "I'm glad."

            "How long are you staying this time?" Eriol asked suddenly.

            "Not long. I'm here to settle some business arrangements and then I'm off again," he replied with a sigh.

            "Hmm..." 

            Li shoot a glance his way for a moment before returning his concentration to driving the car. "What?"

            Eriol shook his head, "Nothing. Just a sense of dread."

            "Oh, will something happen to me while I'm here in Japan?" he asked suspiciously. Eriol Hiirazigawa was no

ordinary man, he was the reincarnation of Clow Reed-the greatest sorcerer of all times. And he, Syaoran Li was the

descendent of Clow. Eriol had powers of the Sun and his powers rivaled his. He also had two guardians, Ruby Moon

and Spinel Sun who had powers of their own. Sometimes Eriol's words of prophecy irked him.

            "I'm not sure yet. I can't say. But better be careful, Li-kun," Eriol said softly.

            Li shrugged lightly, "I always am."

            And promptly after he said those words, a blurred figure came out of nowhere in front of them and Li 

slammed his foot on the brakes but the friction was unable to stop the car and it collided with the girl with a 

loud bang. Both he and Eriol practically flew out of the car to check out what they had crashed into. 

It was a girl, dirty and wearing tattered clothes unconscious on the ground. She was lying flat on her face

and a pool of blood appearing from beneath her.

            Li couldn't risk moving her for it might injure her further. He dialed for an ambulance using his

hand phone while Eriol prodded the girl gently with his fingers.

            "Eriol!" he shouted at him exasperatedly.

            Eriol threw him a look, "I am a doctor, you know," he said sarcastically.

            Li muttered an 'oh' and watched as Eriol check the girl's vital sign. A crowd was beginning to form

around them and Li frowned. Then finally Eriol stood up with an expressionless mask.

            "She's still alive but barely. We need to get her to the hospital quick," Eriol said hastily.

            The ambulance arrived and the paramedics strapped the girl in and sped off towards the hospital. Li and Eriol

got into the car and they both followed the ambulance straight to Tokyo Hospital.

                                                                                    * * *

            It stood with it's back facing the stone statue that had kept it imprisoned for a millennia. A mocking smile

played on it's pale lips as it studied the area in front of him. A line of huge green trees stood tall and mighty,

the leaves swaying with the sudden call of the wind. Fallen brown leaves swirled near the ground when the wind

blew and he took another step to the front. It's legs felt wobbly and it felt pins-and-needles over it's foot as it 

laid pressure on it. 

            It felt extremely good to be free once more. It felt too good. 

            He drew in a big breath through his nostrils and spread his hands horizontally, twitching his fingers. 

            "This is not my world," he said in a hoarse whisper.

            He extended his magik aura outwards and he could not sense the magik of his world, it was alien to him.

Strange, small magik signatures appeared for a moment before disappearing, once too many times. The air 

tasted different to him. Sudden panic filled him, everything wasn't like what he felt while being imprisoned in the

statue. 

            Wait a minute, that magik signature...that aura it belonged to someone he knew. It was the aura of

the dark prince. Excitement sent a burst of adrenaline into his body. His heart thumped harder, he couldn't

wait. He must confront him now.

            "No, my brother. Not yet," a sultry female voice entered his world.

            "Why not?" he demanded like a petulant child.

            A small chuckle escaped her, "You are acting like a child again. That is why you need me to do the

thinking for you. Built up your power first, then face the dark prince."

            "I can do it," he said arrogantly.

            "Of course you can. But don't you want to explore this world first?" she asked him.

            "Hai, Onegai."

                                                                                    * * *

            "Where is that cousin of mine?" the Chinese black haired girl said with a pursed lip.

            The wavy haired girl who sat demurely on the settee put down her magazine and said, "Oh, be a little patient

Mei-chan."

            The Chinese girl stomped her foot impatiently and her brows knitted together, "I've a bad feeling about this," she said.

Then she ran a hand through her pigtails, brushing past the tangles.

            "Oh, I certainly hope not. I need him to model my clothes for the Winter Collection," the wavy haired girl said with 

wide eyes.

            She rolled her eyes at her, "It's not even autumn yet, Tomoyo-chan," she said exasperatedly.

            "Eriol-kun is always busy at the hospital. I need to get him started now," Tomoyo explained.

            "Ne, Syaoran-kun is back. Why don't you get him to model the autumn collection?" the Chinese girl suggested.

            Tomoyo clapped her hands once and stood up, "Sugoi! Brilliant idea, Mei-chan. I just hope he doesn't have

to leave so soon."

            The phone rang abruptly and Tomoyo picked it up, "Moshi moshi, Tomoyo here."

            "Tomoyo-chan? Li-kun and I are in the hospital, we had a little accident," Eriol's voice came from the speaker.

            "Accident? Are you guys hurt?" Tomoyo screeched. Mei Ling look up at her worriedly having catch the accident word.

            "We're not hurt but the girl we ran into is. Don't worry about us, we'll be back later," he said and shut off his cell phone.

            "Ne! Which hos-?" Tomoyo trailed off as she heard the dull tone of a hang up phone.

            "So?"

            Tomoyo sighed, "They hit some girl. Poor thing."

            "And?" Mei Ling demanded.

            Tomoyo shrugged and said, "That's all he said."

                                                                                    * * *

            "She has not returned," the small creature whined.

            A pair of white snowy wings flapped in the air, like a bird spreading out its feathers. "I'm worried too."

            The small creature flew upwards and stared at the trees with its small beady eyes. His mistress had not yet returned and he feared for her safety. She should have let him go with her, to protect her as was his destiny. 

            "Come back safely to us, mistress," the creature whispered.

                                                                                    * * *

There, hah so what'dya think?


	3. Chapter 2 : Who are you?

Timeless

Chapter 2 : Who are you? 

Author : butter-fly

            I didn't get as much reviews as I hoped for but thanks to Mei Yen, Pink Cherry Blossom and Mahou Cherryblossom Soujo, for reviewing. I'll continue writing for you guys!                                                                                                                                                                                                                                            

The flutterer,

                                                                                                                                                Butter-fly :)

                                                                                                * * *

The doctor stepped out of the emergency ward with an expressionless mask. He removed his surgical mask carefully and let out a sigh of relief. He eyed the two tall men who stood up briskly when he came out, well prepared to tell them that he had done his job.

            "How is she, Osami-sempai?" Eriol asked. Osami was one of the top operating sergeants in Japan.

            "She's fine. She lost a lot of blood so she's very weak but she'll live," Osami said reassuringly.

            Osami nod his head towards them and excused himself.

            "You do know that this will be all over the papers tomorrow," Eriol told Li as they followed the nurse who was pushing

the patient to a room.

            "Yeah I know. I'll have to make a call to Xin to let him know," Li said in return. Xin was his public relations officer, a very valuable addition to his Clan.

            The girl looked pale and fragile against the hospital's white sheets. She had no identification or anything to indicate her identity so they couldn't contact her family members. She seemed to be about the age of 14-17. The police had come and went, taking bits of information from them and would come back when the girl was awake to get her testification.

            "You should go back to your apartment, you look horrible," Eriol said.

            Li ran a hand over his already tousled hair, "I want to stay, and it's my fault after all. I'll be fine, you go back."

            Eriol placed a comforting hand on his shoulders, "You sure?" he asked.

            A smirk tugged the end of his lips, "Yeah, I've spent so many hours awake, training and working I'm immune to tiredness," he said wryly.

            One hand on the door knob Eriol smiled and said, "I'll be here at 6 a.m. for my shift so I'll look in at you."

            He nodded and made himself comfortable on the sofa. He stretched fully on the sofa, his legs dangling from the edge of the sofa. Eyes closed, he thought of the young girl lying on the bed. 

            _Gomen__ nasai, little one. _

            He intended to compensate the girl for whatever casualties she suffered. She must be a street girl, probably a beggar by the way she dress. Well, that will probably change once she got well. 

                                                                                                * * *

            The young man in her arms sighed blissfully as she lowered her mouth to his. Her lips closed in to form a kiss which she planted lightly on his mouth. A silly lopsided smile came upon his lips and she smiled with anticipating. Her long nails stroke the sensitive skin on his neck and she pounced. Canine teeth extended to long thin needles which pierced into his skin causing him to jerk convulsively. The sweet warm nectar filled her mouth and she savored the taste of fresh blood. She continued to take from him until he was almost fully drained. Then she let the slumped body fall to the ground. It was important not to take the last drop of blood or you too will follow the victim to the underworld. 

            "Had fun Yasha?" he asked her dryly.

            She grinned, "Oh, yes. Didn't you?" she asked.

            "Of course. This world is full of vermin really, easy prey," he laughed. "I'm beginning to like this world."

            "See, I always steer you to the right thing to do," she drawled. 

            "Demo, the-"

            She waved her hand delicately as if chasing off a pesky fly, "Be more patient, my brother. Surely, you have not forgotten of the last battle, many many years ago. We need more sacrifices, blood and demon objects," she reasoned.

            He folded his arms and stared ahead of him, "I remember the Dark Prince's last words of the curse-" and he quoted.

                                                            _By the powers of shadows,_

_                                                            Of what was hidden and long forgotten,_

_                                                            Forever be sealed in the unknown,_

_                                                            Forgotten lands be yours to stay,_

 

            "Brother, we will return to our land, our world," she cooed at him.

            "I wish to return now, I want to see Nau again," he said, beginning one of his usual tantrums.

            "Hoji! Don't you dare throw one of your tantrums,' she warned him. Nau was his homeland, the lonely moor where he was born and where he learned his dark magik.

            He sulked, pulling a face. Yasha only called him Hoji when she was angry at him or frustrated at him, and he hated it when she was mad at him. He admired her, adored her, copied her every action. She was his protector, his shield against all things he hated. 

            "Now, now brother. Go out and have fun, won't you? You can't stay here sulking all the time," she told him.

            Suddenly he grinned mischievously, "A hunt?"

            She returned his grin with an upturned twist of her lips, "Good idea."

            Alone now, Hoji sauntered out of the dark lanes of the alley and headed towards the street lit by the lamps. There was hardly anyone on the street at this late night hour and he was about to give up when he caught the scent of a woman. He rubbed his hands together excitedly and licked his bottom lip with his tongue. A women smelled differently from a man, she would smell of flowers-soft, fragile and utterly desirable but a man would smell like cigars or spice-hard and exciting. 

            He sniffed the air, delighting in her smell and already able to taste the sweat that clung to her skin. Blood was rushing quickly in her veins, she must be running. And she was scared, he could hear the pounding of her heart against her rib cage. His eyes darkened, he hadn't even started with her yet and she was already afraid. Someone was going to pay, all right.

            With his back against the stone wall, he waited for her to arrive. He took out what the vermin called cigarettes and lit it with the flame he conjured up himself. Puffs of smoke came from his mouth as he released his breath. Then she came, a pretty girl with blonde hair and blue eyes running as if the devil was after her. Behind her were a few men, ugly and stinking chasing after her with clubs in their hands.

            She tripped and fell sprawling over the gravel ground. Now she had tears in her eyes, and they threatened to spill. 

            "Tired already? And we haven't got you started yet," one of them said boisterously.

            "Onegai..let me go," she said in a pitiful voice.

            "Sorry, honey. You're too sweet," another said.

            Thinking he had enough, Hoji pushed against the wall and walked slowly to them. Dumping the cigarette to the ground, he stepped on it and turn his cold blue eyes at them. Oh, yes he would definitely enjoy this.

            "She's mine," he hissed at them.

            "Oh, yeah. Buddy, we saw her first."

            "If you are wise, you will leave her to me," Hoji said calmly, the iciness in his voice caused them to shiver.

            But they decided to be brave. If they back out now, they will be branded as losers all their life when the others catch on this. Besides he was only one man.

            "No way!"

            Hoji smirked at the two words and cracked his knuckles. He would enjoy playing with these men for a while, maybe a little snap here and there or an eyeball or two. Unlike Yasha he did not enjoy the taste of human blood, he preferred the pleasure of the flesh. This pretty blond was going to be his _meal _for today, and her soul will be his. 

            Two of the men charged straight at him when they saw that he was preoccupied with something, Hoji saw them coming and he managed to grab hold of each their arm and he twisted it with enough force to break the bones. The men howled in agony while the last one stared at him in horror. He then flung them onto the ground and began to break every other bone in their body with his feet. Crack, crack, crack. And all the while he heard them plead and yell and cried he smiled happily like a child given a new toy to play with.

            "What are you?" the last man standing asked, quaking in his shoes. His eyes bulging out from the scene he had just witnessed.

            Hoji walked a inches away from the men he had just broken and gave them a dramatic bow, "I am your worst nightmare, the child who grew up within the embrace of darkness, Hoji at your service."

            "Devil!" the man screamed before taking off as fast as his feet could carry him. 

            Hoji called for a magikal spear to come to his aid, and a black spear appeared in his hand. He squinted his eyes, measuring the distance it need to travel and threw it. It struck the man right on the back piercing his heart and causing instant death straight away. The spear disappeared to thin air once its job was done.

            He turned his attention now on the young girl who sat on the ground, shaking like a leaf. "Shh, little one. I'm not going to hurt you," he said gently to her. _Not now anyway_.

            "Arigato for helping me. I'll give you all my cash," she practically cried out. She was very afraid after seeing what he had done to the two men who were still lying on the ground motionless.

            He picked her up in his arms and buried his face in her neck. "You smell nice," he said cheekily.

            "Kami-sama, onegai...don't," she pleaded.

            "Relax, this will be fun for both of us," he said in his most sexy voice.

            She screamed.

                                                                                    * * *

            "**_Today, there were three male bodies found in _****_Osaka_****_. Two were reported to have died from pain as every single bone in their body were broken while one of the man died from a spear wound a few feet away. Not very far away, the body of a young blond woman was discovered in the alleys . Her mysterious death has the police puzzled but they suspect that she may have been raped-"_**

            The voice of the reporter was cut off as Eriol pressed a button on the remote control. He was sitting in his dark leather chair with his fingers intertwined at his lap. Suddenly, there were many strange occurrences in Japan. Brutal, bizarre deaths and that burst of energy he had felt last night. He frowned as he mulled over the causes of this occurrences.

            "Eriol-kun?" the brown-haired Nakuru said. Nakuru was actually Ruby Moon, one of his winged guardians. She maintained this human form unless he needed the presence of Ruby Moon. 

            "What is it Nakuru-chan?"

            "The air reeks of death," she said softly.

            He nodded, understanding what she meant. "It is as if demons have been let loose in our world."

            "What do we do?" she asked.

            "For now nothing until I get to the bottom of all this," Eriol said.

            Before any more could be said, the door of his ancient house was hammered with angry fists. And he remained seated, waiting for Nakuru to get the door. Once the door was unlocked, a very upset Chinese girl rushed in and with her hands on her hips stared at him angrily.

            "Eriol!" 

            "How can I help you, Mei Ling-chan?" he asked her innocently.

            She emphasized the words she pronounced, "Where-is-Syaoran?" 

            "In a hospital."

            "Which one?" she demanded.

            "Tokyo Hospital," he answered.

            "I'll settle with you and him later for turning off your hand phones. I can't reach any of you and that worried me to hell and I will make both of you pay!" she said at him before taking off.

            Eriol shook his head and chuckled, Mei Ling always made empty threats but sometimes she made them come true. 

            "Ohayo gozaimasu Nakuru-chan," a new voice greeted from the doorway making Eriol tensed up.

            _Maybe I could teleport myself before she knows I'm here._

            "Ohayo, Tomoyo-chan."

            "Where's Eriol?" she asked.

            "You know where," Nakuru answered cheerfully.

            Tomoyo walked towards Eriol's favorite chair intending to greet him but he wans't there when she looked. "He's not here," she said to Nakuru.

            Nakuru shrugged, "Was there anything in particular you were searching for him for?"

            Tomoyo grinned and giggled excitedly, "I've got all the camera crew and clothes ready for him to start modeling my winter collection." Suddenly Nakuru knew why Eriol disappeared so quickly, and sweatdropped when Tomoyo started shouting 'kawaii' and started yelling throughout the house how 'kawaii' Eriol will look once he wears her clothes. Then with a crazy smile, Tomoyo ran up and down the house looking for Eriol with her handy camera in tow. She was insane, better stay out of her way, Nakuru thought.

                                                                                    * * *

            "I'm going after her," the small yellow winged creature said. It hovered over the air, flapping it's tiny white wings and was about to fly straight ahead when a cool windy voice called out to it, "Chotto matte."

            "Nan de?" the creature asked. (I think it means 'what' in jap, I'm only guessing, I heard it in the movie)

            "We haven't plan this out properly Keroberos."

            "What more is there to plan? I go into the portal and come out the other side and drag the child back. How's that for a plan? I always knew I was a genius," it said in a rather boastful voice.

            "How are you going to find her? We don't even know what is on the other side."

            "I can't just sit here and wait for her to return. What if she needs our help? What if she's in trouble?"

            "I'm worried too. Let us consult Kinamoto-sensei before we do anything rash."

            "That's what I was afraid you were going to suggest. Touya's going to have our heads or at least mine if he knows what we have done. I'm going to die!" the small creature whined.

            "Come, Keroberos."

            The creature made little whimpering sounds and floated in the air after his friend.

                                                                                    * * *

            Syaoran stared at the girl who slept on the bed peacefully, wondering when she would finally wake up. It would be a day already and the effects of the anesthetic they gave her should have worn off by now. He couldn't really tell whether she was pretty or not due to the oxygen mask she had on. All he could tell was the gold-brown locks that was spread on the pillow was a really pretty color. He wondered what color were her eyes. 

            Then he found his eyes locked onto a pair of emerald eyes. They stared back at him with confusion and uncertainty. Her eyes darted around the room, and they widened as she began realize this was not a familiar place to her. It was clear to him that she was afraid and that she was in an agitated state.

            He said the first thing that came into his mind, "Shh, you're safe here."

            She stared at him for a few seconds unblinking and then looked away, seeming to understand him and trust him. Her body relaxed, her breathing returning to normal.

            "I see she's awake," Eriol said when he came in. 

            "Hai, just only."

            Eriol smiled gently at the girl on the bed and said, "I hope you feel better soon."

            She nod her head once and pointed towards the oxygen mask she wore. Then she flicked her wrist weakly at it, asking him when she could take it out.

            "Not yet. Soon," Eriol answered. "Doctor Osami will be here again to check up on you, he'll tell you when."

            Then he turned to Li, "You should get back and calm Mei Ling down. I'm surprised she hasn't torn down the hospital walls in search of you."

            "Li SYAORAN!"

            "Speak of the devil," Li muttered under his breath.

            "How dare you and Eriol do this to me? I was sooo worried about you and you turn off your hand phones!" Mei Ling said loudly.

            "You might want to lower your voice, Mei-chan. This is the hospital," Li said darkly. He threw her a glare and it made her quiet down a little.

            "And you Eriol, why couldn't you have told me you were coming here? It would have saved me the trouble of finding Syaoran when," she said through her teeth. 

            Eriol merely smiled sweetly at her and shrugged. There was no need to answer her question; it will only lead to more verbal accusations and fighting.

            Mei Ling tried a death glare on the blue-haired man but it only made his smile wider. Finally, she caught sight of the young girl which lie on the bed. This must be the girl that they hit. She shook off her anger and smiled at the girl who was looking at her in a peculiar way. 

            "Hi, I'm Rae Mei Ling," she said warmly.

            The girl's eyes twinkled and she tried to nod her head but it was a difficult for her to do so it was like she was moving a little. 

            "I'm really sorry at what happened to you. Don't worry, Syaoran will take full responsibility for it."

            The girl's eyelids began to droop and she fell right back to sleep. Syaoran gestured to them to go out where they could talk more freely. He threw the girl one last glance, making sure himself she was all right before closing the door behind him. 

            "Mei Ling, why didn't you just stay at home?" Li asked with slight exasperation.

            She pursed her lips and said in a quiet voice, "Did it ever occur to you that I might have been worried about you? You've just been off the plane and then there's this accident here, you haven't even reached to your apartment yet. If you're worried about that girl I can stay here and keep watch for you. Go back, shower and take a good rest."

            Li let out a sigh and raked a hand through his hair, "Gomen ne, Mei-chan. I think I'll head for my apartment and then come back here again later."

            She nodded; satisfied that she had been able to make him listen to her. Syaoran had always been obstinate, headstrong and always thinking that he was superman instead of a normal human being. Perhaps, there was truth in that. Due to the fact that he was the only male heir that descended straight from Clow Reed, he had been pressed to outdo and become the best. Everything was hard on him especially since the death of his father. 

            "I'll walk with you for a moment Li-kun. I need to discuss something with you," Eriol said suddenly.

            "Oh, can I borrow your car?" Li asked instead.

            "I think you should get Wei to pick you up," Eriol answered.

            "Oh, yeah that will be a better idea. What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Li inquired.

            Eriol pressed the 'down' lift button and said in a severe voice, "It's odd and I find it particular worrying."

            Li waited for Eriol to go on, for whatever that troubled him so had to be of utmost importance.

            "Have you felt anything, Li-kun? Any burst of magic?"

            There was a soft 'ding' and the lift doors slid opened slowly. They both walked in and Li pressed the silver lobby button and answered Eriol's question, "I have but it happens sometimes. There are others who have magic you know."

            "Hai, demo..this morning's news about four mysterious deaths made me think twice."

            Li lifted an eyebrow at him, "You think somebody with magic has been killing people?"

            "I don't know yet but I do know that whoever it is, is very dangerous."

                                                                                                * * *

Two days later...

            Finally, Osami-sensei gave permission for the respirator to come off to their relief. They still had no idea who she was or where her family members were. And Li had already tried his best by placing her picture on the paper, the news reported of her but there had been nothing. Today, they could speak to her properly without the doctor fussing about them disturbing his patient.

            "Hi, what's your name?" Li asked.

            She looked at him blankly, like she didn't understand him. 

            "Your name?" Li said a bit louder.

            Still there was no answer and it made him impatient and frustrated at the same time.

            Eriol who had been standing by the other side quietly decided to say something before his friend lost his temper. "We need to know how to contact your family."

            Once again, no sound came from the girl. But she shook her head at them. 

            "No? As in no family?" Eriol interpreted.

            At this she bobbed her head and smiled at him. 

            "She can't speak or something?" Li asked.

            She gave them an affirmative nod.

            "This will be difficult," Eriol said with a sigh.

            "You said it."

                                                                                    * * *

            I hope to get more reviews..that way I get more encouragement to continue. *hint* Heh…


	4. Chapter 3 : It's begun

Timeless

Chapter  3 : It's begun

Author : butter-fly

            Domo arigato! I'm glad I have more reviews.  Keep reviewing ne, I totally appreciate it and those who didn't review well thanks for reading but I'd really like to hear what you think. 

**Syaoran**** :** Do it or I'll never hear the end of it.

**Me : Shuddup! Or I'll make you less manly and start giving you gay partners instead of Sakura!**

**Syaoran** : Never upset a crazy author... ;) 

            Uh..I just realized all this while I never bothered with a disclaimer.  And I won't CCS doesn't belong to me and it probably never will unless I strike it rich with my lottery ticket. 

The flutterer,

                                                                                                                                                Butter-fly :)

* * *

            The sunlight brought no comfort to creatures belonging to the dark. They shied away from sun light and took refuge in the shadows. Hoji stayed in the darkness of his pit, of what the vermins called the 'sewers'. It smelled of rotten things and excretion that clogged the nostrils and it took a while for him to get use to it. But there was something about the smell that excited him; it reeked of all things evil and dirty. 

            "Brother, did you enjoy yourself last night? Hmm.." she drawled.

            "Of course, Yasha. I satisfied myself yesterday," he said in voice that purred.

            "Good. Now we concentrate on increasing our powers. The veil between shadow and light are very thin in this world."

            He sat up with interest, finally Yasha was going to do what he wanted all along. "Finally, Yasha. What do we do, more sacrifices?"

            "Yes, we will need a girl, preferably a virgin. Tomorrow will be dark moon, it will be perfect for a sacrifice."

            His eyes were shining with inner hunger. A hunger that burned deep within the pit of his stomach power and blood. 

                                                                                    * * *

            They were taking the girl to Li's apartment. Since they had no way of knowing her identity, they had no choice but to bring her home with them. Li still wasn't quite sure why he agreed to let her stay with him instead of Eriol or Mei Ling, even Tomoyo seemed like a better idea. He recalled what they said to him when he told them to offer their house as a place for her to stay,

            Eriol had shrugged his arms nonchalantly and said mildly, "She hardly knows me, besides you were the one who hit her."

            Mei Ling had actually wanted to offer her place but them she remembered she had no room, "I'd love to but some of my friends are staying over cause we need to work on our next campaign."

            Tomoyo, well it was better not to even think about it. She was a workaholic, a fashion workaholic to be exact. And the fact that her own mansion had been turned into a fashion studio did nothing to help because she had people crawling over the place from daylight till midnight. It was no resting place for a sick girl.

            So, he was stuck with her. Well, there was Wei-his man-servant who accompanied him almost everywhere. Wei would see to it that she was settled properly in his apartment.

            "We'll see you later Li-kun," Eriol had said to him before he went inside the car. The girl was already tucked nicely inside and she was waving at Eriol.

            As the car moved down the street, Li thought about what he should do about the girl. The first thing was to at least find out about her name, can't keep calling her, "hey you."

            He turned his head to look across at her. She was staring at the other cars and sky scraper buildings with wonder. 

            He cleared his throat and it caught her attention. "Eh, we really need to know your name. Do you think you could write it or something?" he asked.

            She shook her head at the same time making writing movements. 

            _Oh, great she doesn't know how to write._

            "What should we call you then? We can't keep calling you, girl."

            She locked eyes with him for a moment before looking outside again. They passed by some Sakura trees which made her jump at her seat, startling him. She jabbed a finger furiously at the pink blossoms while smiling at him.

            "Sakura?" he asked puzzled.

            Then she placed a hand at herself and then pointed at the trees before they disappeared from view. She was trying to tell him that it was her name.

            Understanding dawn upon him, "Your name is Sakura."

            At this she bobbed her head and grinned happily. Well, at least they got that settled. 

            They reached the apartment after a while and he helped her to get down from the car while Wei went off to park the car. He couldn't help but wonder where she had come from, it was like she had never seen the modern world before. Her emerald eyes would widen with fascination and wonder every time she came across every mechanical thing. She wouldn't even enter the lift, she remained rooted to the spot and with somewhat of fear of the lift in her eyes. 

            "It's all right," he said, taking hold of her arm to lead her in.

            She wouldn't budge and shook her head. 

            "It's just a lift. You don't need to be scared," he coaxed. She remained indignant and continued to shake her head.

            This time it got to his nerves and he said loudly, impatience tinged deep in his voice, "Would you just get into the bloody lift?"

            That got him a few stares and a mother was shaking her head with reproval and whispering something to her young son which made him more frustrated with Sakura. He glared at the onlookers and scowled at her, blaming her entirely for this and head for the stairs. They were now going to climb 10 stories because she was too afraid to step into the lift. His mood did not improve throughout the whole climb and it got worst when he had to carry her halfway. She was looking pale and not so well after a few stories so he decided to carry her in his arms. She didn't protest much mainly because she was too weak.

            Eriol and Tomoyo were already in his apartment waiting for him and they looked a tad bit worried. 

            "What took you so long?" Eriol asked when Li came in with Sakura in his arms.

            "What did you do to her?" Tomoyo exclaimed. She had noticed her pallor and how she wheezed while she breathed.

            Li made a grimace, "She wouldn't get into the lift so we used the stairs."

            "She just came out of the hospital, she shouldn't do any strenuous exercise," Eriol reprimanded.

            "She was stubborn," Li bit out. He didn't deserve this, well perhaps he did after all it was he who ran her down. 

            "Where's your patience, Li-kun?" Tomoyo asked. She knew very well that Li wasn't a very patient man, being important and all his requests and orders were carried out immediately.

            "I don't have one," he said in a bored voice. He didn't have to be patient for this.

            "Well, miss just lie down and rest," Eriol said in his gentle-doctor's voice to her when Li laid her down on the sofa.

            "Sakura."

            "Nani?" 

            "Her name is Sakura."

            "Sakura? That's beautiful. How did you find out her name?"

            "She signed it to me or something like that," he answered, making gestures with his hand. 

            "At least that is settled," Eriol said.

            Tomoyo who had been silent while the two talked had been watching Sakura thoughtfully. Her mind was shrewdly taking in the tumble of dark-honey hair, emerald colored eyes framed by thick lashes and finely arched eyebrows as well as the petite shape of her body. Suddenly, she found herself looking into those emerald orbs and her own dark violet eyes widened as she had been caught staring. She smiled generously at Sakura, extremely gleeful with her plan.

            "Li-kun. You haven't forgotten about your promise to model for my autumn collection have you?" Tomoyo asked.

            He gave her an amused look. "I haven't, have you?"

            She grinned and said a loud, "Iie, demo I have a better idea. Rather than getting another girl model I could use Sakura here. She's perfect!"

            "That's out of the question. She's not well," Eriol argued.

            "I can wait for her to be well. I already have the clothes ready all I need is her size to make the adjustments."

            "I don't think it's a good idea, Tomoyo-chan. Get someone else," Li cut in coldly.

            "Why don't we ask Sakura what she thinks?" Tomoyo said, turning to look at her.

            Sakura who had sat up didn't quite understand what they were saying actually but she understood that whatever that it was it was important to the one called Tomoyo. For some reason, she liked that girl and her friendly nature and it did seem like the guys were picking on her. She seemed trustable, why not? She nod her head once.

            Tomoyo clapped her hands happily and a huge smile spread across her face. "Wonderful! I'll get everything ready, all you have to do is be there next week. I'll give you a call," she practically squeeled and with a sayonara, rushed off.

            "Wonderful!" Li said sarcastically and turned to her, "Why'd you agree? Do you like being a model?" 

            She gave him a blank look and looked at Eriol for an explanation.

            "I don't think she understands," Eriol said, interpreting the question in her eyes. 

            "Crap, of course she does. Who doesn't?" 

            Eriol felt he had nothing else to say or wouldn't say so he decided to leave but not before telling Li with an authoritive voice not to provoke Sakura and ordering her to take extra rest. 

                                                                                    * * *

            "Of all the bloody stupid things to do, you allowed her to-" 

            "That's quite enough Touya," the man with honey-brown hair and wise brown eyes said. 

            "Otou-san, give me your permission and I'll go fetch the baka back," Touya said, standing up from the chair he was sitting on.

            His father mulled over his suggestion for a while, lines of concentration appearing on his forehead. "Which one of the worlds did she go to?" he asked.

            The man creature with snowy-white wings answered, "The Forgotten lands."

            Touya muttered a 'baka kaijuu' under his breath which his father ignored, too preoccupied with his own thoughts. 

            "She heard the rumor, didn't she?" he sighed.

            Suddenly a small yellow winged creature flew in front of his face and burst out, "I SWEAR I don't know where she heard it from! I'll get her, Kinamoto-sensei don't you worry."

            "You? You were probably the one who gave her that baka idea in the first place," Touya said in a frustratedly angry voice. 

            The creature was going to argue again, you can see it all over its face but the man creature with snowy-white wings intervened, "Keroberos, I think that is quite enough."

            It threw him an unsatisfied look but settled down with a grunt, "All right Yue."

            "How long has she gone?" Kinamoto-sensei asked.

            Yue answered quickly, as if expecting that question long ago. "Half a day, Kinamoto-sensei."

            Touya wondered what was going on his father's head. He was bloody calm for a man whose daughter had gone to another world where he didn't know what had happened to her. If it was up to him, he would have rushed to that world and drag her back immediately. Kami knows what might have happened to her.

            "Kero-san, Yue-san. Be careful when you go search for her. It's a different world there, very very different," he said finally.

            "What about me?" Touya asked.

            "I need you here. I fear my magik alone will not be adequate to hold the barrier if there is an attack," he explained slowly to his son. 

            Touya gave a reluctant nod and stepped back. Keroberos and Yue were preparing to leave when he called them back, "There is one other thing. The forgotten lands...are a world where magik like ours hardly exists. Yue-san, how about taking your human form? Kero-san may keep your small form."

            Yue's body shimmered and he was engulfed in a brilliant white light. The white light faded away to reveal a young man between the age of 19-20 with dusted gray hair and soft winsome gray eyes. He was Yue's human form, Tsukishiro Yukito.

            "Yukito-san, I trust you know what the problem is. Do you think you will be able to blend in?" Kinamoto-sensei asked. Yukito or Yue's history was too complicated. He was a guardian who could shift to his human form and have another personality of his own. It was like two person in one body.

            "Hai, Kinamoto-sensei. Yue has told me," Yukito said cheerfully.

            "Once you find her, give this to her. It's important that she discovers her true magik," the sensei said in a low voice as he held out a pendent in the shape of a key. 

                                                                                    * * *

            Li raked a hand through his already tousled hair as he tried to wipe away the traces of sleep from his face. Wei had woken him up saying that Sakura wouldn't go to sleep and that she appeared worried about something. And there she was wide awake, her emerald eyes sharp with awareness. Bothersome, that's what she was. She just wouldn't go to sleep but remained on the couch looking at her hands and then sometimes at the fluttering drapes which covered the sliding glass.

            Damn it and it was 12 something in the morning where every person with a right mind would be sleeping. 

            "Is something the matter, Sakura?" he inquired as he flopped into the couch in front of her.

            She squeezed her eyes shut and wrapped her arms around herself. Then she began to rock herself back and forth, seemingly trying to calm herself.

            He leaned back against the couch with a frown. He may have been sleepy earlier but he sure was wide awake now and his senses were tingling. This didn't happen often and he wondered whether he should give Eriol a call. He didn't need to for Eriol seemed to have read his mind and appeared at his door step, ringing the doorbell. 

            "You felt it too then," Li spoke to him once Wei opened the door to let him in.

            Eriol gave a brisk nod and strode towards the sliding glass. "I fear that it may be worse than I imagine it. Especially on such a night."

            "What do you mean?" 

            Eriol threw him a troubled look and pulled the drapes away to reveal the moonless night. The sky was dark, dark as the abyss. "Dark of the moon," he said flatly.

            Sakura who had been watching Eriol shuddered and closed her eyes once more. 

            "There have been many nights such as this before," Li said, his eyes never leaving Sakura. In fact they narrowed suspiciously when she shuddered.

            "Hai, demo tonight there are malevolent spirits at work. I feel it, the darkness approaches. We must be on our guard," Eriol stated. His usually calm sapphire eyes were shadowed.

            Silence and serenity reigned for a time. Then darkness shifted into action. Cold icy winds breathed upon them once Eriol threw open the slides to step out into the balcony. Li was up on his feet and was following Eriol closely. The hairs at the back of their neck stood and their bodies tensed preparing for action. 

            "There," Li said as he felt the dark aura flare at the small patch of forest that still remained after the urbanization of Tokyo. (actually I don't know whether there's such a 'patch' in Tokyo, so if it doesn't pretend it does, onegai?)

            Eriol nodded and moved towards the door. "We're going out for a while. Watch her," Li said to Wei and trailed behind Eriol.

Once outside and out of sight, he willed his Chinese amulet to take its true form, a long sword while Eriol called out his sun shaped amulet to become his magic staff.

            "Jump," Li commanded as the tip of his sword touch the tarot-card-like that had appeared before him. He leapt from the balcony and with the agileness of a cat landed smoothly on his two feet at a building 5 feet away. Eriol himself disappeared in a blink of an eye. 

            Li met up with Eriol at the edge of the forest. The dark aura flickered in and out, as if battling with itself. They moved stealthily, heading for the source of their uneasiness. And yet, the stillness and coldness of the night lingered not intending to remove itself at all. As they made their way through the forest further away from the city, there were no lamps to light their way and the time being dark of the moon, there was no moon. Eriol made his staff glowed, the bright golden light like beacon of light in the darkness.

            They came to a clearing where blue candles formed a circle and a teenager's body lied in the middle. At first glance she appeared to be sleeping, but at closer inspection the look of terror etched deep in her features told of another story. Her heart had been ripped out and dark blood stained her school uniform and the ground. 

            "She's dead," Li said flatly. It was an unpleasant sight, and one he never hoped to see again. 

            "Of course she is," someone said with amusement. 

            Li swung around, searching for the source of the sound. The wind rustled the leaves and carried a hoarse mocking laughter with it. "Where are you? Show yourself!"

            "She was delicious. She never complained, not even a single word when all she could do was scream."

            "Who are you? Show yourself, coward!" 

            "Coward? Coward! I am no coward, I'll kill you-"

            A sultry feline voice cut him off, "You deliberately disobeyed me brother," 

            "Yasha, you never let me have any fun," he whined.

            "We leave NOW," Yasha said coldly to him. 

            Still the darkness shrouded them, and still he and Eriol could not pin point the position of the person. However they now knew there were two involved. A male and a female.

            "We'll meet again, I'm sure," the male one said playfully and the darkness that fell upon the area lifted. 

            They were gone. 

            "Shimatta, we've lost them," Li snarled.

            "They were playing with us. How was it possible that two with such powers escape my notice all this while?" 

            Li snorted, "You've been lazy, Hiirazigawa."

            "Well then, I'll have to go meditate now," Eriol said with a raised eyebrow and teleported himself back home. 

            "Bloody bloody hell," Li mumbled loudly as he stumbled on a root.

            Sakura stood at the balcony, staring out at the dark patch of forest trees. She couldn't remember how long she stood there because she hadn't paid any attention to the time nor the chilly breeze that ruffled her night gown. They hadn't returned so she promised to herself to wait for them to do so. Only then, only then could she sleep.

* * *

            To be continued…

_Special thanks to:_

**Gigicerisier**** :**** Thanks luv! But truly I've actually decided on who Syaoran is pairing with and it's not Mei Ling sorry. Oh hai, definitely more blood. I looove blood! I'm a sadist *sigh*.**

**Animeann**** :**** Oh I'll definitely continue. Some of your questions have been answered in this chapter but some will unravel itself pretty soon. Cause if I tell you I'd have to kill you..hehh..jokin'. Would someone as sweet as me kill anyone?  (Syaoran : Sweet? *snorts*) (Me : *raises fists*)**

**Tomoyo-chan**** :** I'm typing I'm typing..*proves it by jabbing wildly on the key pad* I wonder whether you got my express mail.

**Mei**** Yen : Have I told you how much I love you lately? *pounces and squeezes Mei Yen in a hug***

**Starquestor**** :**** Oh *Syaoran clamps hand over mouth* mffmmf… (Syaoran : You can't blow all your secrets, baka!) *pouts***

**sum1 :** I'm so glad you feel that way! If I tell you the answers, where's the fun in that? I'm evil I like keeping people in suspense. (Syaoran : She's evil all right and I've scars to prove it) (Me : Eh, you trying to say you haven't had enough?!)

**Misato Child : Hehh..there's a reason to why she can't talk yet. I so love torturing my characters. (Syaoran : See!) (Me : *glares*)**

            You guys are welcome to flame me or retaliate..on Syaoran of course in my defense! Hehh…


	5. Chapter 4 : Attraction

Timeless

Chapter 4 : Attraction

Author : butter-fly

            Gomen nasai for the very late update! I have been lazy hehe and please if this happens again please give me a kick in the butt (e-mail me).  Right, on with the story..oh yes I'm looking for a beta reader, so if anyone is volunteering I'd be grateful.

The flutterer,

                                                                                                                               Butter-fly :)

            The events of the other night still left a print in his head. They were most probably linked with the four murders that Eriol told him about. He knew that it troubled Eriol greatly, few things pass by the sorcerer unnoticed. Now, it troubled him also. Should he extend his stay in Japan? Perhaps he should, there were many things he need to settle here in Japan with Sakura's identity still unknown and with these brutal murders and dark powers. And the elders, he groaned inwards would have a field day about his incompetence.

            "Li-san, breakfast is ready," Wei announced to him. 

            Li got up from the couch and entered the dining hall where Sakura was already seated. And as always she seemed to radiate a youthful aura that brightens the room. They ate in silence, as usual. Sakura was stuffing her mouth with pancakes and some of the honey dribbled at the side of her mouth, leaving a yellow stain near her mouth. Li saw the stain and thought how yellow, how out of the place the stain was, how disturbing. She finished her pancakes and sat there watching him with interest as he ate. 

            And still the yellow stain bothered him. He cursed under his breath and reached out with a napkin to wipe off the honey near her mouth. She was startled but she didn't move away. Unconciously his eyes met her emerald ones and for a moment the green depths were what he saw, all thought fleeing his mind. Her small hands came up and gently took the napkin from his hands and in turn wiped the smudge of chocolate on his chin.

            "Kawaii ne!" Tomoyo's cheerful voice broke into their little world.

            They jumped apart from each other as if they were burnt and the napkin fluttered to the floor. It just so happened that they both reached down to get it and their heads bumped into each other. Sakura sat back up and rubbed her head while Li picked it up and dumped it on the table. He grunted, shoved back his chair and strode purposely to his own room.

            Wei, appeared like the diligent man-servant he was and cleared away the plates. "Ohayo, Miss Tomoyo-san. Can I get you anything?"

            "Ohayo Wei-san. Nothing for me," she said to him and turned her attention to the somewhat dazed Sakura.

             "Sakura-chan, so how was your morning?" she asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

            Sakura smiled sheepishly at her with a blush creeping up her neck. Tomoyo pulled out a measuring tape from her bag and indicated for Sakura to stand up.

            "I'll just be taking your measurements. Spread your arms," Tomoyo said as she measured the length of her arms, her deft fingers moving expertly with the tape.

            "Say, Sakura-chan want to go shopping with me?" Tomoyo asked, once she finished what she came here to do.

                                                                                    * * *

            Eriol sat down on his favourite chair and tried to sort out the events that had been happening recently. Too many things that would lead to something bigger, a catalyst to an even larger reaction. Perhaps he had been somewhat lulled by the peaceful days that he had not been as perceptive as he was supposed to be.

            He jumped at the sound of the phone ringing beside him. He shook his head at himself and picked up the phone. 

            "Moshi moshi?"

            "Ah, ohayo Eriol-sama," came the feminine voice from the other end of the piece.

            He smiled, "Mizuki-san, how is England?"

            "The usual," she answered and paused for a moment. "Do you need me there, Eriol?" 

            "You help would be most appreciated but there is no need," he told her.

            "It's getting stronger Eriol, I can feel it extending its fingers over Japan," she said softly.

            "Iie, stay in England. Nakuru and Spinel is with me, you need not worry."

            She said nothing for a moment and let out a sigh, "Men and their pride."

            Eriol chuckled, "You know only too well, Mizuki-san."

            After he hung up the phone, he grew more worried. Things were more serious than he thought. And for the first time in so many years, Eriol Hiirazigawa felt lost and clueless. 

                                                                                    * * *

            She was angry with him, he knew so. That was why she refused to talk to him, answer his questions or even glance at him. Despair and fear of being alone once more crept into his heart and made it thumped harder. Never, he would never be alone again he couldn't bear the vile liquid of lonelines he once drunk. 

            "Yasha...forgive me please. You may do whatever you please with me but please talk to me," he pleaded.

            "You disobeyed me, Hoji. My concern for your safety means nothing to you, is it?" she said in a soft tone.

            "Of course it means something to me. Please don't be mad, I can't stand it when you're mad at me."

            "Swear that you'll never disobey me ever again," she told him.

            He bobbed his head up and down, "I swear I will never disobey you Yasha, by the shadows of the Dark Gods."

            "Good boy," she cooed and then her face took on a serious expression as she said to him, "Not at all simple, those two whom we met in the forest."

            "You needn't worry about them, Yasha. Their auras don't even measure up to mine," he said arrogantly.

            "Never underestimate your enemies, brother dear. There is something familiar about them that I can't put my finger on."

            He raised an enquiring brow, "I do not sense anything."

            "It's just like you to be foolish. But since our sacrifice yesterday, our powers have increased. The Dark Gods are pleased with our offerings, we will be able to return back to our world soon enough."

            "Over a thousand dawns, Yasha. Things must have changed," he said thoughtfully.

            "It will be fun to twiddle some things when we return, a little chaos will harm everyone but us."

            "But what about _her?_" he asked, his tone dropped a tone lower.

            "She's still imprisoned, isn't she? Why worry?"

                                                                                    * * *

            "Is it just me, or is there some sort of chemistry between Li-kun and that new girl you brought in?" a pretty brown-haired girl asked Tomoyo quietly.

            Tomoyo giggled softly and answered, "So it isn't just me, Chiharu-chan. They are so kawaii, ne!"

            "Hai. Who is she anyway?"

            "A new friend. She's really very sweet," Tomoyo said.

            "There will be a lot of disappointed ladies when they see Li-kun with her," Chiharu said with a giggle.

            "Well, did you make sure to get that extra security I told you to?"

            Chiharu nodded, her brown-curls bobbing up and down, "Hai."

            "Good, Li-kun hates it when he has to deal with adoring fans. I try to get on his good side once in a while," Tomoyo said in a slightly exasperated voice to Chiharu.

            "Ah, he is very popular among the population of young women in Japan. He's like some prince from a fairytale, don't you think Tomoyo-chan?"

            Tomoyo's eyes crinkled up with amusement, "Sure, a prince with an ice for a heart."

            "Even ice can be melted, Tomoyo," a familiar husky voice came from behind her. 

            She spun around and was immediately pulled into a pair of strong arms, "Eriol!"

            Chiharu discretely moved away to give the loving couple some time alone. 

            "How is everything going?"

            "On schedule. What's wrong love? You look as if you haven't been sleeping well," she asked worriedly, her fingers tracing the dark lines under his eyes. 

            "Iie, I'm fine. It's just the late shifts I've been having, Tanaka-sensei had to take an emergency leave so I had to take over some of his shifts."

            "Why don't you go home and rest?"

            He nodded, "I will. I just wanted to see you for a while."

            She smiled sweetly up to him, the person who brighten up her life and made her heart feel as if it were going to burst everytime. "Aisheteru, Eriol," she said softly into his ear and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

            His eyes darkened into the darkest sapphires and he held her in his arms for a moment longer. She was the most precious thing to him. 

            He hated it, all the flickering lights, the thick make up that made his skin feel like plastic and the yells from the public being held back by some security. And all for one promise that he had made against his better judgment. Well since he owed Tomoyo a favor so when she asked him for this, he had to do this for her. Still, he didn't like this one bit. He had piles of paper work to go through and projects he had to oversee yet here he was, standing like an idiot while the cameras snapped away. 

            She seemed happy, he thought to himself as the corner of his eye caught sight of Sakura. She was surrounded by a group of girls who undoubtly worked for Tomoyo. They were cooing over her, smiling while applying make up on her and fixing her hair. Although she couldn't speak to them, she smiled widely and nodded happily at whatever they were saying. He almost felt contented watching her being so animated. He caught himself before a smile could curve his lips, what was this ridiculous feeling he was feeling?

            "Li-kun, Li-kun!" Tomoyo called him.

            He turned to face her with an impatient frown which made her smile widen. "When is this even going to start?"

            "Gomen ne Li-kun, we're starting now so if you could please move to the background over there."

            "Hai, hai," he answered and walked to the red-brown background that Tomoyo's crew had set up. It was still spring so they had to get imported autumn colored trees and place them on area. Leaves were painted bright yellow, red-brown to get the autmn effect and they were poured onto the ground. 

            Sakura was standing at the set amidst the autumn coloring looking absolutely and innocently puzzled. She gave him a bright smile when she saw him which he did not return. 

            "All right, Li-san stand right over there. Okay, now stop. Sakura-san, I want you face Li-san. Yeah, that's it now Sakura-san put your hand on his chest, no higher. Yes, look upwards both of you. Right right, now smile naturally," the photographer spoke and began snapping away. 

            Syaoran looked every inch a handsome man wearing a dark brown knitted vest over a cream-yellow colored long-sleeved collared shirt and fitting cream-yellow colored pants that emphasized his long muscular legs. Sakura was his suitable match wearing a rather snug fitting cream-yellow shirt with brown leaf patterns decorating the end of the long sleeves and a short pleated brown colored skirt and to complete the outfit knee length stockings. 

            "Li-san, smile smile," the photographer said.

            Syaoran bit back a retort and smiled a little wider. _Kami__, this better end soon._

            "No, no Sakura-san not you, you're smiling too widely now. Yes yes keep back the original smile..ah, yes yes..."

            The camera clicked a few times before the photographer looked up to them. "Okay, now Sakura with both hands grab hold of Li-san hand. Li-san, right I want it to look like you were leaving and she just grabbed your hand. Look suprised, okay. Oh, and Sakura-san look down and a small smile."

            Unfortunately, he was dealing with one emotionless young man and one 'genki' girl who looked puzzled. What he got was Syaoran glowering at the hands that were holding his right hand and Sakura smiling uneasily as she caught Syaoran's frightening gaze. Ray, the photographer groaned inwards. 

            He opened his mouth to say something but Tomoyo beat him to it, "Behave yourself, Li-kun or we might just take up the whole day."

            Syaoran threw her a cold glare and sighed. Ray quickly seize the chance to take the shot which he thought was perfect, Syaoran sighing and Sakura smiling was as natural as it could be. They changed into another set of clothes, this time the color was a deep-red brown hue.

            "Close shot! Sakura-san lean against the wall okay, Li-san one hand against the tree," Ray called.

            Li looked at Sakura, their faces so close that their breath mingled. They were so caught up with each other that they hadn't heard Ray calling for them to change clothes again. If he were to move his head a little, his lips would brush hers. So close, so tempting.

            "Sakura-san!"

            Sakura's head snapped upwards and her mouth came into contact with his. Both amber and emerald eyes widened in surprise and the crew stared at them open-mouthed. Syaoran felt that instant desire to deepen the kiss but he pulled away and stalked off to the dressing room leaving a very red Sakura. Tomoyo, who had been rolling the film, gave a little giggle of happiness that she managed to catch that particular moment. 

            _Things are getting really interesting for these two_, she thought slyly.

            Syaoran flick a glance at his watch. He was waiting for Sakura to finish up so that they could go home together. He was about to go in search of her when she came through the door with a huge candy in her hand. 

            "About time, you sure are happy," he grumbled.

            She smiled up at him with a faint blush and held up the candy. 

            "I'll pass, come on let's go," he said as he started forward.

                                                                                    * * *

            "Where is she?" Kereberos whined. He was hidden in Yukito's pocket with his bear head jutting out slightly. 

            Yukito smiled softly, Kereberos had found this world weird but he hadn't. It was indeed strange that he should feel so at ease here as if this place was his home. He didn't find the machines in this world to be weird, his hands knew exactly what to do to make them work.

            "Yue cannot sense her aura at all," Yukito said.

            Kereberos looked up from the pocket with narrowed eyes, "Yue or Yukito, aren't you the same person? Sheesh, I don't know why you have to have two names," he grumbled.

            "Because we are two different people who happens to share this body. Yue is Yue and I am Yukito."

            "What's that suppose to mean? I don't have two names!" he said crossing his arms.

            Yukito chuckled, "People are staring at me, and they must think I'm crazy talking to myself."

            "Focus, Yukito or Yue whoever...we have to find Sakura!"

            "Hai, hai. I'm hungry, let's eat first," Yukito said, already making his way to the food stall.

            Kereberos slinked deeper into the pocket, "That's another thing I don't get about you, you're always hungry! Yue..he hardly ate."

                                                                                    * * *

            Night descended with a twinkle of distant stars and a crescent moon. Syaoran felt restless. It had just been days since that photo shoot and he kept a distance from Sakura. She awoke funny, warm butterfly feelings that came from the pit of his stomach. A feeling that he had not felt for a member of the opposite sex before. And he wanted to kiss her silly ever since that day when their lips brush against each other. She is only a child. He banged a fist against his desk. Damn that girl for obsessing his mind and damn him for not being able to get her off his mind.

            He got up from his chair and stalked out of the room. In the living room, Sakura was watching some television game show with Wei. He stared at her for a moment, finally he raked a hand through his hair and said loud enough, "I'm going out for some fresh air." His hand reached out to grab his coat and he closed the door behind him.

            There was hardly anyone on the streets, at such a time. He walked the silent road to the park, knowing he felt frustrated with the feelings that Sakura had aroused in him. And the darkness that comes, fear has begun to spark deep within his heart. The gravel crunched under his feet as he continued walking. Then he stopped in his tracks.

            "Come out," he said dangerously.

            No one came out and it made him angry. He turned and stalked towards the source of heavy breathing. 

            "Sakura?" he asked in suprise. 

            She stood there, caught, with a pink flush on her cheeks. 

            "What are you doing here?" he asked quietly, shoving his hands into the deep pockets of his coat.

            She just looked down at her feet without answering him. "Go back, Sakura," he told her and turned his back to her.

            Syaoran knew that she didn't do as he said as he heard her footsteps. Ahh..suit herself. But to come after him...was to tempt him.

            When he reached the park, he chose the bench facing the lake. It was quiet and it helped soothe him until the source of his frustration happens to sit a few centimeters from him. From the side of his eyes he caught her watching the lake with a contented look on her face. He was about to reach him limit to how much he could stand being so close to her and not kissing her. 

            "Sakura, you really should have gone back," he told her roughly and pulled her into his arms.

            She stared up to him with wide beguiled emerald eyes, innocent. 

            "I'm going to kiss you, sweet Sakura," he whispered huskily into her ear. She blushed furiously and licked her lips. He groaned and took her lips in a hard kiss. His tongue urged her to open her mouth. And when she did, he pulled her even closer to him his hands spanning her tiny waist. One of her hands reached up to touch his neck and he deepened the kiss even more. The wind blew furiously, and he broke the kiss. Sakura's face was pale and his body tensed up. 

            "Maa..maa when we traced the strong aura, I never expect to see this," a quiet male voice said.

            Syaoran's body jerked as he heard the aura word and dragged Sakura up with him. He pushed her to stand behind him.

"Who are you?" he snarled, his fingers dipping into his pockets to fondle with his talisman beads.

            "Sakura?" the person asked.

* * *      

            I sincerely hope that you guys are satisfied with the somewhat mushy part between Sakura and Syaoran. And please continue to review, it's what keep me going. 


End file.
